


Cursed Chronicles: The Last Exodus

by Ragnorak



Series: The Cursed Chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnorak/pseuds/Ragnorak
Summary: My name is Rome i know this is going to sound strange but this is the best way for me to get the news out. the monsters that we see in movies are real and have been hiding in plain sight this whole time and that's not the worst part, turns out that there has been a war going on between us and this thing known as the "Legion of Darkness". the prize is some talisman made of the pure energy that gives the owner unfathomable power. As far as i can tell its up to just me and some new friends to find a way to end the war and keep the peace.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the ideas in this story was inspired by the creatures that you cant see. and the ones in my head.

I walk into a seemingly empty room, But. something was off or just not right, it felt as if someone or thing was breathing down the back of my neck with a scent so unbearably rancid and foul it was as if there was a corpse standing in front of me just rotting away…… Earlier that day I was getting ready to go to class in my new school, I flashback to a few years back seeing my mom laughing as dad picked her up and swung her around I was sitting at the table and my brother was across from me playing with the dog which was a little Pomeranian. And for a moment I thought that I was in my old house with my family and everything was perfect. But, all good things do eventually come to an end. As the sun set the fire hue created a crimson color on the walls in the room and as I look down I see my mother and father laying on the ground and I know that they were dead but I couldn’t look away. But the horror doesn’t end there as I look down I see myself covered in blood and the flashback always ends there never allowing me to go any further. After the incident, my brother decided to take me in and seeing how lived very close to the house where it all took place he decided to move here to a new town a new life. The bell rings, time to get to class.  
As the day pass and class ended I somehow managed to make two new friends. The first I met in my advance biology class his name is Ethan but he would rather go by his last name Johnson or john for short. He was an average looking guy but man he was smart, he’s one of the guys you think dose extreme math problems for fun. Then in my physical education class I met Jaxx who was the exact opposite of john he was jock aiming to be the star quarter back in our football team. But his grades kept him from that goal. He is what you call a very very smooth talker and not bad with the girls. Everyone seems to like him. But I can’t compare to either of them I’m not some total geniuses nor am I a freaking hulk, I’m just an average guy who tries to blend into the background and get through the day and survive this thing called life. “so, I just realized I never got your name.” john said. “me too” followed Jaxx. And at this point it would be rude not to tell them. ”my name is Rome”  
As the day ended I was getting ready to go home when the Jaxx asked me if I was doing anything this weekend. Of course, I don’t because I’m new to this area so I answer honestly. “not really. Why?” “well here’s what I was thinking.” And just like that I knew that I had made a mistake in telling him no. “look I know your new and all but I think it would be a great idea to hold a party at your house tomorrow.” I look at him in disbelief “look man I would love to but first I don’t know anyone here other than you and john. Second I don’t have the money to pay for it. And finally, I pretty sure no one will even show up.” I was sure that I had just laid down some very solid reasons why it can’t happen. Man, was I wrong. “all you need to do is be up and ready by 3:00. I can handle the people and with johns help we can get the funds.” And just like that the party was on. “ok then meet me at the Coldhill Estate.” “ok man I’ll meet you there”. As I arrived to my house I began to see how the party would go if anyone showed up and then I realized that I was getting my hopes up way too high so that night I went to sleep expecting the normal dream. Happy family, murder scene, wake up in a cold sweat hence and repeat. But tonight, was different instead I found myself in the attic of our new house but it was dustier and hard to breath. As I looked around I noticed that there was a podium in the back with a strange book on it. And I wasn’t that the book itself look strange more like the feeling it gave off. But all I could think that a nightmare was better alternative than the regular scheduled show. So, I walked over to the book. And as I opened it I couldn’t help but feel as if someone was watching me but still I shrugged and proceed to open the book. At first look the pages were blank but not white like I was expecting. Instead the pages themselves were made of a shining silver with a gold edge and as I prepared to turn to the next page I cut my index finger. And I pulled my hand away due to the sting of pain. Now don’t get me wrong I’m not a big baby when it comes to pain in fact I think I have a very high tolerance for it. But it was the surprise of the pain that got me and this was when I wanted to question what was really going on.   
The first time that I have a different dream all my senses seem to be at an all-time high and I was starting to get a little scared but I guess it was too late to turn back. As the warm essences of life dropped from my finger the droplets seem to hover in the air then slowly glided to the middle of the room and there I realized there was a circle on the floor with this strange image in it. As I examined it further I noticed that it was scorched into the wood but it wasn’t as if it was caused by a fire like a torch or even a lighter, it was as if lightning had struck or something while I was looking at the circle it started to glow and the glowing swelled to a bright shining light. The light was blinding like looking at the sun it was warm and eventually made me feel like everything was going to be alright. As the light covered my body I felt this sense of peace flow through me that put a smile on my face and as the light lifted me I had completely forgotten about the dream, the book, and my cut finger. The light lifted me higher and as I went up a single drop of blood fell from my finger and landed dead center of the circle and rested on the floor. As I looked up I saw a cloud that started to show me images of my family. Both old and new my brother, Jaxx, John, and others. But, the one that really caught my eye was a girl at my side long brown hair, eyes as green as the rainforest. Then I saw it was just us two. She gazed into my eyes and with the voice of an angel she said three words “I love you….” I was so happy to hear these words I didn’t care if it was a dream. the last time I heard those words was some time before my folks passed. As I was lost in myself I felt a sense of danger and as I looked back at the image of us. Her gaze still on me but something was different. Slowly her hair turned into a silver grey and her eyes now a deep blood red. “I also love how you hurt everyone to get close to and I especially love how stupid you are to think that I would care for you.” Her hand quickly reached into my chest and pulled out my heart. She then heled it in my face and as I died I watch my still beating heat turn into a heart as black as tar and then finally stop. The images started to flash showing me pictures of my new family all dead in a malicious way and each was worse than the last. And to top it all off the cause of each death was me...


	2. Chapter 2

As the images came to a stop the girl who killed me as shown to me and I thought that this was the end of it but I was gravely mistaken as she reaches down and slowly started to dig her nails into my chest. The pain was damn near unbearable as she grabbed my heart and crushed it then proceed to laugh. I felt myself begin to drift away and as I looked at the light that I thought would protect me it was no longer resembled the shining gold light that radiated from the sun but instead was like a venomous purple then a pitch black and I felt it wrap around my throat and strangled me and then what happened next is obvious. I died. As I fell in what seemed to be an eternal darkness then I saw something that resembled a small light and as I fell it seemed to grow bigger and all I could think was this is it this is how I got to end it, all my dreams and fears all in one place. As the light got bigger and brighter I closed my eyes and let myself go I mean I’m dead there’s not much I can do about it now.  
When I opened my eyes, I was in a completely different place, I was in a world as white as fresh fallen snow and it really threw me off when I looked out into the vast wide land scape and came across something strange. As I approached it, the figure began to take the form of a tree and as I got closer it only seemed to grow taller and branch out wider. Once I was at the base of the tree I notice that there were several stumps where other trees use to be with-it it created a circle. upon further inspection of the tree I saw that the surface of the tree was not made from bark or even false wood but a barrier that resembled glass. On the inside I saw this cloud of smoke so black that not even the biggest light could be seen. “it’s the anger and hatred of all mankind.” I was startled by the sound of another person but this voice sounded strangely familiar. As I turned around I was confronted by a being cloaked in shadow and fire. “Don’t worry I’m not here to take you to the “other side” I’m here to only inform.” I felt a sense of fear go right through me and the pressure of this started to weigh on my shoulders and the entity began to speak. “I am the embodiment of this corruption before you. you have no idea how long it’s been. Since I’ve had a person to possess.”  
“So, to start us off my name has been lost to time along with who I am so you may call me by Damien. Any questions?” “yeah just one how can I get back to the real world?” the question echoed in the white void. “well the answer is quite simple just cut down this tree in any way possible”. As I walked up to the tree I started to feel strange it was as if the tree was asking me to utterly destroy it. As I stood in front of it a large sword landed in front of me. Once I had examined it a thought popped in my head. “so if I cut down this tree it would send me back home and release you to the world. Right?” “that is correct” the voice said. I could hear the excitement in its voice and I knew that that would be a bad idea to just let it lose wearing me like a meat costume. So I took the sword by the handle and pressed my other hand on the blade cutting it open. I palmed my blood as it pooled up and I ran the sword halfway through the tree. While I pulled the sword out I could hear the creature start to laugh but it had no clue as to what I would do next. As soon as the sword was completely out of the tree and before the darkness could leave the tree I pressed my bloody palm against the new hole in the tree. And just as I thought the creature that was laughing like a hyena was now silent as we both watch the smoke enter the hole in my hand. “wow. You manage to find a way to release the corruption and keep me sealed at the same time. How did you know?” all I could think was I just got really lucky. As the world of white started to fade away I heard the creature say one more thing. “I’m finally free”. When I came too I was back on the floor in my attic, staring at the celling like an idiot. As I got up I noticed that the room was back to normal even the stand was gone along with the burns on the floor. When I examined myself, I saw that my body was perfectly fine. As I sat there my peace was interrupted by a somewhat tall guy with dark brown hair and a strong build his eyes were also dark brown, “hey, you should come down stairs and get ready for this get together you and your friends are having, I already got everything set up all that’s needs to be done is for you to get your ass downstairs so hurry up.”. he’s always been better than me at setting up at parties, ever since we were kids he as always found a way to be better than me at a lot of thing but in a way, I’m okay with that. “Okay, hey when will Brian be back?” I asked.

“He’ll be back around 7:30, so don’t worry about him he’s just at work. All you need to do is get ready, because you really smell bad like sulfur bad and you look like you just went through hell. So, do yourself a favor and go put yourself together I’ll take care of any guest that arrives. Okay?”


	3. Chapter 3

when will Brian be back?” I asked. “He’ll be back around 7:30, so don’t worry about him he’s just at work. All you need to do is get ready, because you really smell bad like rotting corpse status and you look like you just went through hell. So, do yourself a favor and go get your shit together I’ll take care of any guest that arrives. Okay?”. So here I am, back in my room, its dark cold and the very air still and yet the vibes are hostile. I turned the light on and began to get my clothes and proceed to the shower. If I knew anything it was that I really did smell bad. After I finished getting ready I looked in the mirror and I’ll admit that for a house party I looked pretty damn good in some deep blue jeans, red shirt and a black hoodie vest. And I headed down stairs I was greeted by a mass of people, they all seemed to know who I am but the reason they were all here was as plain as day. They were here for the time of their “high school” life. As I came to the bottom of the I was greeted by Jaxx and John, “Hey man, your brother is a fucken legend as a party planner. What does he do for a living?” as I got ready to answer the question I was interrupted by John “you don’t have to answer that. We’re are here to have fun so let’s do that and relax.” A sense of relief fell over me because to be honest I really don’t know where he works all I know is that he works for some sort of agency. About thirty minutes into the night I manage to break away from the horde and as I roamed the house making small talk I started to noticed a slight tug. Not in my clothes but as if something was pulling my entire body and when I looked around I saw that the source of this strange occurrence was the attic and as I got closer the more it seemed to call me to it. Right as I reached the entranced I was ripped away by someone and dragged back and as I saw the attic door become smaller the hold it had on me faded away and I felt my body return to me. As I looked to see who rescued me we came to a stop and both John and Jaxx were standing before me with very funny looking smiles on their faced. “what’s going on guys? You seem a bit too happy to be just at a party” as the two looked at each other Jaxx began to speak.” Rome, you have just thrown the best party in all year both nerds and preps. So, all in all you might have just made you mark in this school” as I began to suspect that this was a prank, John stepped to the side to reveal someone. A girl with long brown hair and emerald eyes about three inches shorter than me, she opens her mouth and with the voice of an angel said “Hi my name is Sara it’s nice to meet you.”  
Everything about her captivated me and drew me in and as we started to walk around getting to know each other I started to find myself constantly staring at her and even though I knew that it was one of the last things that anybody would want but I just couldn’t help myself. While we were walking around my brother caught my attention. “hey, we kinda have too many people here. What are we going to tell Brian? He’s going be wanting to know why there are only high schoolers here.” I thought about it for a moment and just said “we can just say that I’m the new hillside prince, AND THIS IS HOW WE PARTY!!” as I shouted the entire mob just started to let out a massive roar the could have shaken the house. As the mass continued to have fun I completely forgot about everything in the past, and thought to myself that this is what a normal person feels like at a high school party. It was great it felt empowering and the longer I felt this the more I started to enjoy myself. as I made my way through the party I ran into Sara, she gazed into my eyes and I hers. This lasted for thirty seconds before she spoke “is there anywhere private we can go?” as I thought why she would want to go somewhere alone I noticed that she looked nervous and it seemed she had something of grave importance on her mind. I grabbed her hand and started to walk towards to only place in the entire house that positively had no one in it. “the only place like that would be my room” I said. And as we walked we passed both Jaxx and john, knowing them they were most likely confused but they did not have my attention besides all I wanted to do was make sure Sara was okay. Once we reached my room I opened the door to let her in before me and as I began to shut the door I noticed two very familiar shadows sneaking towards the do, so I thought it would be best to lock it. I then turned to face her and from the look of it she had already made herself familiar with her environment. As she looked around she stood about five feet from me and using her index finger motion me to come over. And as I started to make my way over to her I started to get this strange feeling in the bottom of my gut. as I stood in front of her she asked if I locked the door and shut the window. I was sure that I locked the door but not the window, as I walked over and shut the window I was grabbed by the back of my jacked and thrown to the floor. As I fell I look into the eyes of my attacker. Blood red eyes shining silver hair and with the voice of an angel she said “I’m going to love killing you if you don’t know.”


	4. Chapter 4

My back slammed to the ground and the force from the impact vibrated my ribs. I rolled over only to be greeted by a kick that was looked normal but once it made contact with my stomach it felt like I was being hit with a rocket powered baseball bat that knocked me into the air and at the nearest wall and fell back to the ground. As I started to get up I felt a sharp pain in my chest but I knew that I needed to stand. Once I was standing I wanted to know why she was doing this but I didn’t want to know instead all I wanted to do was sleep. I looked at the girl who was the cause of my pain and something old resurfaced in my head it but I couldn’t remember the its name all I could call it was the Crimson Night and all I know was that I needed to push it back but the pain in my chest was like a fire that started to rapidly spread through my body. I took one step and collapsed to the ground. As my vision began to blur I heard a voice. “are you really let someone this weak push you around. Man, I thought that you could change the tides and we could end this pointless war.” “if you so concerned about winning then why don’t you help me out” I don’t know how I did it but Damien’s tone changed. “alright I’ll help you out but if you are going to accept my help you need to be awake when you become the Crimson Knight. So, in other words you will no longer be able to repress it not lose conciseness instead you will have full responsibility for your actions” as his voice faded away my vision became clear again. And as I looked around the room I saw that it had been ransacked. I peered into the corner of the room and saw what was Sara going through my drawers, slowly I began to get up the pain that had paralyzed my body was gone but the fire in my chest was like a raging inferno that spread everywhere and left a cold spot over my heart. “okay, I know this is cliché but I’m going to give you ten seconds to explain yourself or I am going to rip out your eyes” as I looked at her I felt a change in myself it wasn’t something that I’ve felt before but a need to protect myself. but even though I gave her another chance she charged at me but instead of fear of being hit, I was filled with excitement from the challenge and as she sent a barrage of attacks I couldn’t help but smile as she missed. After dodging the sixth kick I punched her in the stomach and then grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the wall next to the desk and as she suffocated I realized I couldn’t hold myself back and soon my excitement became fear. Not for my life, but fear that I might have cause of their deaths.  
As I held her throat in my hand two voices boomed from the door “Hey guys is everything alright in there it seems a little too quiet.” Johns voice was a little shaky and at first I thought he knew what was happening, then Jaxx’s voice came through “hey guys when your done fighting in there please take your time to “embrace” each other” I could tell that he was making fun of us but if only he knew how close he was to being right. As I came to realization that I had control over my body and the bloodlust had diminished, I let her go and she fell to the ground. Slowly we started to return to how we were before the fight and as I looked at myself I saw that what happened in the attic was not a dream but that I had become the Crimson Knight. And as I thought about it I understood that the only way for me to fall into it was for me to be driven by rage. Once Sara stood up I turned around ready for another hit. But, instead I turned to look at her as innocent looking as she was before. Then she said something that sent chills throughout my body. “if you tell anyone what happened here I will see to it that you never see the light of day ever again. Understand!?” normally my response would be sarcastic but under the current circumstances I thought it would be best to just nod my head in agreement and just accept that she’s not attacking me again “oh and one more thing. Take me to the attic I need to secure the tome.” At first I was confused what she could be talking about then I realized there’s only one thing in the attic. The Book that caused all of this. So, we left the room only to be greeted by Xavier. “look you can’t just hide in your room during a party that your throwing” as he’s lecturing me his eyes shifted to look past me and from his expression I knew that everything was going to change as he told me to take her to the attic and then he just walked away as if nothing had happened. So, we started for the attic and as I got closer I felt the pulse begin but it was different, it was more like a heartbeat and the closer I got to the door the stronger until we were standing underneath it. And as I pulled it open the pulsing came to a halt. Slowly we entered and as we scanned the room a sense of danger fell on us and as we walked to the alter we saw that the book had been taken. As Sara looked in disbelief, I tried to think of what could have happened to the book and as I became lost in my own mind. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of screaming. As I looked, Sara was on the ground but her body was changing. And as I looked I felt the crimson’s fire spread throughout my chest and then my body.


	5. Chapter 5

As we both laid on the ground screaming in agony while our bodies shifted too what I would assume was the distorted forms when we fought .but, this change was different once we had completely turned into the monsters the everything stopped and once we were able to open our eyes Sara had turned into the complete opposite of what she seemed to be just like before and as she stood up I assumed the worse was over….why do I always jinx myself. As I started to sit up my head began to throb, it was as if someone was smashing railroad nails into my head with a heavy-duty sludge hammer. While I grasped my head, I felt bones in my body shift again but they were moving to my sides. A tug in my back and as the tug increased I felt the tug rip through my flesh. Once the shifting came to a rest and the pain faded I manage to bring myself up to my feet I couldn’t help but noticed that my back seemed heavier and when I turned my head to see the hole in my back I turned into a wall of what seemed to be feathers. Sara looked at me with a look of concern on her face. “look I know this is strange but if you come with me I’ll…” I didn’t ever give her a chance to finish my first instance was to run and jump out of the window in front of me shattering it into a thousand pieces extending my wings. As I started to move them I gained Hight and the higher I got the more I felt the fire in my body cool. As I glided in the moon light I felt free as if nothing could ever go wrong. But, before I could turn around I felt a sudden jolt of pressure in my right shoulder that sent me crashing into the ground. As I put myself together I remember seeing a man cloaked in darkness running towards me mid fall. Once I was up I heard something coming at me from the other direction, with both being closing in I looked around franticly for a place to hide and as I rushed up a tree the cloaked figure stepped out into the moonlight then came to a stop. As it looked around I saw that it was a man who looked a bit older than me he had some facial hair on his chin that connected with his mustache and his body was an athletic build but from the looks of it he was in pain. While I watch, him scan the area the other creature that was tracking me erupted from the shadows. It was Sara but she was not ready for what came next. As she stood before him the man in shadows pulled out what seemed like a gun and shot her in the chest. As she fell a cold chill crawl up my spine and as he walked over to her body he started to whisper. “Disgusting. All your kind shall parish by the hands of Heavens Divine Knight”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking to long to post. i had to get a new laptop due to a few issued but im back and here to deliver the adventure

Once he was standing over her body as she lied on the ground choking and coughing up blood and slowly started to return to her human form. While he ready himself to snuff the life out of Sara I jumped out of the tree and charged only to be stopped by a knife to my throat. “Okay? Your new. Most likely another human attacked by this abomination, but don’t you worry it’ll be dead soon.” He positioned his rifle right at her head and just before he could pull the trigger I pushed his gun to the left just enough to clear her head of the shot only to graze her head leaving a large cut above her ear. “What the hell are you doing!?” his voice echoed in my head and a sense of fear built up, but when I looked at him all fear had dissolved and slowly I felt a strong urge to beat him but it wasn’t coming from inside of me or at least not my chest but in fact it was like and instinct and I had to protect something. And as I examined him thinking of ways to take him down, and then I saw it the one thing I needed to reverse what happened to me. It was the book, once he realized I was looking at the book in his hand he aimed the barrel at my chest and without a moment noticed he pulled the trigger. I closed my eyes and raised my hands to protect myself from the wall of steel that was racing at me. A few seconds went by and I opened my eyes to see his look in awe and my shirt unscathed. Unsure if what happened he shoots again only to receive the same effect as the last. As his confusion overcame him I reached out and snatched the book as fast as I could and in the process pushed him onto the ground. As I held the book I saw that Sara was still coughing up blood. I ran over and knelled to the ground next to her. I ripped her shirt to uncover a massive hole in her chest, and as I examined the wound I tried to form a sentence ‘I……. need……. blood.” and as she said this many questions started to take shape and before I knew it she had jumped on me forcing me to the ground. Once she was sure I couldn’t move she looked me in the eyes and proceed to say “please don’t think badly of me for what I’m am about to do, I do it to survive and it only happens once in a life time and you just happen to be the nearest person.” as she rambled on tears began to well up in her eyes and overflow and then she stopped talking all together. Looking deep into her eyes I knew something was wrong and she didn’t want to do it but I felt a sense of peace. And with a nod of my head, I let her know it’s okay even though I didn’t know what it was she had to do that was so wrong but the only way to save her life.


End file.
